A tonneau cover is a cover that is adapted to cover a cargo box of a pickup truck.
Some tonneau covers include one or more enclosure panels. The enclosure panel(s) may be supported at their edges by a frame assembly.
Exemplary frame assemblies are disclosed in US 2017/0001499 and US 2017/0151864, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.
To improve manufacturing and/or assembly of the tonneau cover, in some applications, it may be desirable to have a frame assembly that can be manufactured as two or more separate components and then joined together. In some of these applications, it may be desirable to have a 2-piece frame assembly that can be joined together without adhesives or mechanical fasteners. In some applications, it may be desirable to have a frame assembly with one or more integrated seals. In some applications is may be desirable to have a frame assembly that can accommodate enclosure panels having different thicknesses.